Esta noche
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Un songfic en el que por primera vez me dedico a la pareja Rina/Gaudy... es romántico y levemente lime. Espero que les guste.


Esta Noche... songfic por Karoru Metallium 

**Esta noche**

Songfic por **Karoru Metallium**

_____________________________________________

_Este es un pequeño songfic que escribí especialmente para la página **El templo de Lina y Gaudy,** de **Lunychan**. La canción me gusta mucho, es **Tonight I'll celebrate my love for you **de mediados de los años 80, interpretada por **Roberta Flack** y **Peabo Bryson**. Espero que les guste mi primer fic acerca de la pareja._

_____________________________________________

En la oscuridad que reina en la habitación de la posada, el brillo quemante de tus ojos azules atrae mi mirada mientras caminas hacia mí; entonces el brillo de una sonrisa blanca se añade al azul de tus ojos. 

**_Tonight I'll celebrate my love for you_**

**_it seems the natural thing to do._**

Te acercas a mí y acaricias mi cabello. Yo no puedo moverme, sólo puedo mirarte. El mundo, el tiempo, se han detenido como si este momento los condensara. Esto es magia, magia de verdad. No es blanca ni negra, no tiene color... toma el color de los sueños que noche a noche me agitan y me hacen sentir cosas extrañas, esos sueños en los que tú eres el protagonista. 

**_Tonight no one's gonna find us_**

**_we'll leave the world behind us_**

Tu sonrisa es diferente a la de siempre, y al mismo tiempo es igual. Eres el mismo tonto de capirote a quien quiero tanto, y a la vez un extraño que me mira con ojos... no sé... ¿hambrientos? 

En lo que a comida respecta, tu apetito es tan insaciable como el mío... ¿y ahora tienes hambre de mí, mi tonto espadachín? ¿me comerás, como el lobo hambriento que pareces, con esa sonrisa canina y ese cabello rubio que nos rodea como una cortina dorada mientras te inclinas sobre mí?

**_when I make love to you._**

Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿te dejaré hacerlo?

Ahora me besas, tus manos perdidas en mis cabellos, y yo no opongo la menor resistencia. 

**_Tonight I'll celebrate my love for you_**

**_and hope that deep inside you feel it too_**

Soy Rina Inverse, la hechicera más poderosa, la asesina de bandidos... además de bella y talentosa, por supuesto... he salvado al mundo en más de una ocasión, he podido invocar el Giga Slave... pero no puedo resistir ahora el lento y delicioso ataque de tu boca, ni las dulces y apresuradas caricias de tus manos, que ahora buscan mi cuerpo.

Mi mente se nubla. 

**_Tonight our spirits will be climbing_**

**_to the sky we know is magic_**

**_when I make love to you, tonight._**

- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Gaudy? -mi intención era que las palabras fuesen un reproche... seguidas por una Bola de Fuego que le dejara bien chamuscado, como se merece por intentar abusar de la inocencia de una doncella como yo. Pero el reproche se convirtió en un débil murmullo cuando su boca caliente comenzó a describir círculos en la piel expuesta de mi pecho.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago? -fue la respuesta ahogada contra mi piel, mientras descendía más y más por mi cuerpo.

- No... quiero decir... no debes...

- Te quiero, Rina.

Un ardor increíble se apodera de mí al escucharle, al verle, al sentirle. Por primera vez dejo que mis sentimientos por él, que mi deseo por él, tomen el control de mi cuerpo y de mi mente. Y dejo que mi energía caótica se desate debajo de él, junto a él, con él... él y yo somos al fin uno solo.

Y finalmente me quedo dormida entre sus brazos, escuchando su respiración y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

______________________________

Me despierto de pronto, como de una pesadilla, y mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo. pero pronto descubro que no estoy sola, que alguien está a mi lado... roncando ruidosamente.

Mi querido, tonto y adorable Gaudy. ¡No fue un sueño! 

**_Tonight I'll celebrate my love for you_**

**_and soon this whole world will seem brand new._**

Pobrecito... estás cansado por la larga caminata que tuvimos hoy, y la lucha contra un grupo de bandidos en el bosque cercano... y con el ejercicio de la noche debes haber quedado en verdad agotado... :-P . 

Me sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido, cómo al final terminé completamente fuera de control, comportándome como una salvaje. Me sonrojo aún mas al observar las marcas que dejé en tu cuerpo, y que son la prueba de mi comportamiento. 

Te miro maravillada... ¡eres tan condenadamente perfecto! Si vestido con tu armadura te ves guapo, sin ropa eres sencillamente... espectacular. Eres un verdadero regalo, y yo me siento afortunada porque siempre has estado a mi lado desde el momento en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron en aquel camino; siempre anhelé encontrarte, siempre quise tenerte.

Alguien que caminara a mi lado, que fuera mi amigo, mi protector... mi amante. Alguien que me hiciera rabiar con sus salidas ingenuas (tonto, idiota, adorable), que me hiciera reír, que me hiciera adorar su compañía, extrañarle cuando no está, desearle, querer estar junto a él mi vida entera.

**_Tonight we will both discover_**

**_how friends turn into lovers_**

Y todo eso me lo inspiras tú, todo eso me haces sentir.

Querido Gaudy.

Ahora es mi turno de acariciar tus cabellos dorados, tu rostro tan querido (¡cómo roncas, cerebro de medusa!), la piel suave de tu pecho y tus hombros, sorprendentemente suave para ser la piel de un espadachín, un guerrero... hay marcas rojas cruzando esa suavidad levemente bronceada: las marcas que dejaron mis uñas en ella en los momentos culminantes de nuestra unión.

Me sonrojo de nuevo ante los pensamientos que recorren mi mente al mirar tu figura dormida. ¡Qué mala soy!

Pero te necesito. Es mi turno, Gaudy.

**_when I make love to you._**

Mi cuerpo se siente extraño, atormentado y lleno de deleite mientras te miro. Hay cosas, deseos dentro de mí que requieren ser satisfechos, que sólo pueden ser satisfechos por ti ahora que somos uno... ahora que soy tuya.

Sigo siendo la poderosa hechicera Rina Inverse, pero ya no soy la misma de siempre. La parte de mí que siempre te ha pertenecido ha tomado el control... momentáneamente. Y, justo como tú me has hecho tuya, yo deseo ahora hacerte todo mío.

**_Tonight I'll celebrate my love for you_**

**_and the midnight sun _**

**_is gonna come shining through._**

Me acerco más a ti, te rodeo con mis piernas y me preparo para despertarte. Un beso aquí, un pequeño, pequeñito mordisco allá, tu nombre en un susurro que se siente como seda.

- Gaudy...

Finalmente, lentamente, las pestañas oscuras se separan y miro el cielo de tus ojos, aún nublados por el sueño. Pestañeas rápidamente tratando de despertar, y miras con curiosidad mi cara sonriente.

- ¿Rina...? - su voz soñolienta suena ruda, oscura y ronca, enviando estremecimientos de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

- Es mi turno, Gaudy...

- ¿Tu... turno? ¿Para qué...?

- Para poseerte, por supuesto - digo amablemente. Sé que mi cara está sonrojada, que mi corazón late a un millón por segundo y que debo tener la misma expresión salvaje que luzco cuando me enfrento a mis enemigos.

- ¿Eeeeeh? - ¡por L-sama! Valió la pena decírselo sólo para ver en su rostro aquel gesto de deliciosa confusión - ¿Vas a atormentarme o algo así, Rina? - me pregunta al fin, con los ojos muy abiertos y una media sonrisa que va de la excitación a la incertidumbre.

**_tonight there'll be no distance between us_**

**_what I want most to do_**

**_is to get close to you_**

- No, Gaudy, claro que no - le digo, fingiendo paciencia, algo que resulta obvio que no tengo. Sí, oh, sí, esta hechicera de pecho plano va atormentarte, y te va a gustar.

- Sí lo harás. Tienes esa cara de.... de mala que pones cuando vas a destrozar a alguien - oh, su ingenua inteligencia, tan excitante. Tan lento algunas veces y otras tan rápido que sorprendía.

- Y... ¿te doy miedo?

- No - dice, confiado, y una hermosa sonrisa tierna ilumina su rostro, _derritiéndome_. Literalmente.

- ¿Porqué? - pregunto, aunque conozco la respuesta. Oh, L-sama, ¿cómo puedo quererle tanto?

**_Tonight I'll celebrate my love for you_**

- Porque yo te quiero, Rina, y sé que tú me quieres. - dices con firmeza y confianza. Esas cosas que yo tanto necesito.

- Tienes razón, cerebro de medusa - murmuro, mientras me inclino sobre su cuerpo y comienzo el mismo ritual de seducción que él hizo más temprano esta noche.

La noche es joven aún, Gaudy, y seguiré celebrando mi amor por ti, siempre. 

**_Tonight..._**

__________________________________________________

**Nota de K.: _¡_**_¡Increíble!! ¡¡La escribí de un tirón en media hora!! No creí que pudiera inspirarme tan rápido ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Rina y Gaudy, pero son una pareja tan extraordinaria y hermosa que simplemente me resultó fácil. Espero que les haya gustado; gracias a **Dryden** por darme la idea y por ser el proofreader y depositario de mis "experimentos" (^^), a **Lunychan** por crear una page en español para la pareja principal de Slayers, y a mis amigos por ser maravillosos ^^._


End file.
